Terribly Happy
by Sparkien
Summary: They had broken apart from each other, but something always made them remember. When Naruto and Sakura show up at Sasuke's door will they be 'Team 7' once more?


Title: Terribly Happy

Anime: Naruto

Type: Drabble?

Details: Sorta AU. Lol:3

Challenge: A character is solemn throughout part of the story. During the story, the characters have someone make a meal for together. A character eats something they haven't had in a while. The story takes place in mid-winter

A/N: I haven't updated in a while, so writing from myself has been due for some time hopefully this makes up. I found a site that will give you little things to help you with your story(mentioned in the challenge section): I figure why not, and hopefully it can help me write easier and more. **This also seems a bit in and out of itself because it is drabble? :D I just needed to write something because of those plot bunnies :C**

It is snowing, terribly hard in fact, so much that he hears the softest noise it makes, though of course he would since there is no music playing; no distractions from the television. Only the crackle, snap, and pop of the fire he is sitting in front of, it's orange, fire-breathing, and warm feeling the polar opposite of his personality and self.

He is cold, a stone pillar, a stoic being that is living and breathing. When he feels the waves of emotion it is either muted or full blasted. His life is hard, many will say that. Many will not reach out, he can say that. Luckily, he has two choice people that have known him inside and out.

_Too bad they've lost contact._

He has not seen them in a long time. He knows the exact amount of days that he's existed without them. Many times he's attempted to decimate the ties he has shared with them; always unsuccessful. He always had that last piece of them that resurfaced, something that always reminded him of them.

_Knock knock_

His attention to the monster before him is broken and he turns his head to see the door. He hears another series of knocks and gets up finally. His movements are slow, this is not normal; not the knocking, not him, not his life.

As he finally meets the door he can hear shuffling from outside and whining behavior before it is abruptly silenced. Curious now he is, and so he opens the door with slight hesitation.

_What am I doing?_

"Sakura! Pleaseeeeee, we need to try; you ne-." The blonde froze mid sentence realizing that the person occupying the house they knocked at finally opened the door.

Sasuke however was dumbstruck—something that did not occur quite too often; _Sakura and Naruto_ were standing at his doorstep.

"Sasuke." The voice was soft and fair this time, certainly not Naruto's. He looked at her and away from Naruto. Neither of them had changed, she hadn't changed; only just a bit more adult, "Sasuke." There it was again, expectant but calm and this time he responded.

"…Come in…" He wasn't really expecting this and certainly wasn't prepared for an appearance from his past acquaintances—no his only two best friends. After he backed away and allowed them entrance they followed silently plastic bags with filled with different aromas in hand. With this in thought he led them to his kitchen that was spacious and bare; simple and clean.

They placed the bags down onto of a counter, slipped off their coats, and then looked at each other. Slightly awkward but how would this not be expected? Then again it would be the time for bluntness right?

"Ok. Why are you here?" There we go. He looked at them and this time it was an expression of annoyance—the few times emotion was showed. Old habits would die hard, that would always be the case.

"We…we tried to get in contact with you Sasuke…but we couldn't. Till now and it's just a mess." Sakura kept her head low while explaining. _What am I even trying to do; this is just a big mistake._

"Look…Sasuke, what Sakura is saying is that once you went to prison…they wouldn't even allow us to communicate, but now we're trying to get back to what we all used to be. It complicated…and hard to get, I know." Naruto and his usual boisterous self, he didn't sound a bit dreary; just loud.

"And the food?" He looked at the food sitting in the bags that they'd brought. He wasn't blowing up at them, was this even the Sasuke they knew, but he was still stoic.

"Hehe, apology dinner?" Naruto squinted his eyes shut and scratched the back of his head. _This is going smoother and rougher than I thought…wait how does that make sense? Damnit…_

"Very well…what…are we making?" A plain line across his face was present as it would any other time. Naruto looked at him expecting a fight, this was obviously not so.

"That's it? No…fight?" Naruto stared slightly wide-eyed at his…friend; both he and Sakura could see him strain a bit.

"No. Naruto. No fucking fight. DO YOU…do you think I'm even the slightest bit ok after what they did? THE FU- the lies they told…It was a miracle I had gotten out ahead of time, but they didn't tell me a thing." For the first time, they both looked at him and saw the weakness in his eyes, his expression, in himself. Things were worse than they could've thought. They should be.

"Sasuke…we know they lied, we even tried to show them they were wrong! We know you could never do that to your parents! They finally listened…that's why you put out early…" She had to speak out, she had to tell them. They were family for Kami's sake!

He looked at her directly, almost making her feel timid as if she were caught in a trap, "You…you did that?" She nodded but stayed silent.

"You know Sakura; she's the only one of us that can pull off anything like that." Naruto, he really was a sweetheart, always trying to make a situation just the bit lighter.

They both looked at him and took a deep breath.

"So can we just…catch up for once Sasuke?" Sakura bit her lip, she had done a lot of staring today. She closed her eyes and heard a sigh.

"So…what're we making?" She looked at him and rolled her eyes nudging Naruto to tell him.

"WELL, we're making tomato onigiri and RAMEN, delicious right?"

"I guess it _should_ be nice to know you haven't changed." Sasuke raised an eyebrow, before looking at the bags of food they were now unpacking.

"Pfft, not one bit." Sakura said with a huff and placed a bag of tomatoes on the counter, "Hey, do you have a chopping board? Your new place isn't exactly user friendly to us yet."

"**Hn***, drawer below you." He motioned downwards, and continued on preparing the **nori*** sheet.

They continued preparing and cooking the food and by the time they finished making it they were all starving. They had napkins for plates, excluding Naruto who brought his own bowl for his most favorite food.

"Itadakimasu." The word rang in chorus with the three before they started to silently eat their food.

After they had finished, they all cleaned up; their manners had not been forgotten after the past child years.

Naruto went to find some napkins to clean up a spill, while Sasuke and Sakura cleaned up the leftovers.

"Don't think we aren't here for you Sasuke." She looked at him with a smile for only a second or two before punching his arm out of nowhere, "And don't you ever abandon us like that again!"

_Smirk. "AND STOP DOING THAT." Punch._


End file.
